ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to The Baumannatorium!
The very first episode of Mr. Baumann: The Series! Plot It starts with Baumann having a wonderful time in the Baumannatorium. He's stocking up on his latest product, toilet seats, when suddenly an unexpected visitor comes in. It's Ben! (Ben): Hi, Mr. Baumann! (Baumann): BEN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? (Ben): To do my groceries, silly! (Baumann): Go shop somewhere else, Ben! Didn't you read the sign outside? NO BENS ALLOWED! (Ben): What about Ben Stiller? Or Ben Affleck? (Baumann): ....darn. (Ben): Well I'm just gonna buy some crackers and then I'll be on my way, promise! (Baumann): Fine. But make it quick! Ben walks over to aisle 5 to buy his beloved crackers, while Baumann reads the latest issue of Salt Weekly. Oh my, there's an article about Sarah Jessica Parker's favorite types of salt! This should be-- BOOM! Baumann looks up from his Salt Weekly to see aisle 5 in flames! Ben, as Eatle, is standing in a pile of blazing crackers, looking confused. (Baumann): TENNYSON! (Ben): I didn't do anything, Mr. Baumann! I swear! (Baumann): YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, TENNYSON! WITH HARD WORK! Before you know it, Ben is wearing a Baumannatorium skirt and hat. (Ben): But Mr. Baumann, can't I just pay for the damages? (Baumann): Do you even have any money? (Ben): ....well, no, but-- (Baumann): Well then you're gonna work to pay off the damages! (Ben): Fine. What's my first task? (Baumann): Wash my feet. (Ben): ...w-wash your feet? (Baumann): Yes. (Ben): ....like, both feet? (Baumann): Yep. (Ben): *gulp* Ben turns into Water Hazard, and sprays Baumann's feet with water. However, Ben forgets that Water Hazard shoots water at high pressure, and he accidentally breaks both of Baumann's feet. (Baumann): AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BRING ME TO A HOSPITAL! (Ben): Okay, Mr. Baumann! Let's go! Ben turns into Astrodactyl, takes Baumann by the hand, and they fly off through the streets to the nearest hospital. However, Ben runs into a red light, and his mommy told him he should always stop at red lights. So he comes to a screeching halt, but he accidentally lets go of Baumann's hand, and Baumann flies high up into the air. (Ben): Don't worry, Mr. Baumann! I'll come get you when the light turns green! Baumann flies through the clouds, until he's suddenly hit by a plane! He holds onto the plane's wing as tight as he can. He looks to his left, into the plane through a window. A familiar face is sitting in the window seat. It's his good friend, Justin Bieber! (Baumann): Justin? Is that you!? (Justin Bieber): Iggy? What are you doing holding onto the plane's wing? (Baumann): That stupid moron Ben Tennyson broke my feet again. (Justin Bieber): Darn. Well, to be honest, it's kinda your fault too, Iggy. You keep asking him to wash your feet, and you KNOW he's gonna use Water Hazard to clean them! (Baumann): Yeah, that's true. Next time I'll just ask him to buy me ice cream. (Justin Bieber): That's better. Come inside so I can heal your feet. Baumann comes inside, and Justin heals Baumann's feet with his bachelor's degree in medical science. Ben comes in! (Ben): Hi, Mr. Baumann! Did Justin heal your feet? (Baumann): GO AWAY, TENNYSON! AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN! (Ben): I make no promises. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Baumann: The Series